i'll leave you breathless
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ After her boyfriend recklessly almost gets himself killed, Sakura can only find one way to teach him a lesson. Oneshot.


**title:** i'll leave you breathless

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**A/N:** this is p much PWP. well. almost.

* * *

><p>"You idiot," she said, trembling as she channeled her chakra into his system and fought against the poison in his bloodstream. "You're a fucking idiot, you know that? So goddamn arrogant." Sweat dampened her brow, and she strained, lips mulling together. She drew a hand to her med pouch, fumbling with the zipper and practically ripping it off. "You <em>knew<em> the village we were sent to, Sasuke-kun, you _knew_ their specialty in poisons, so why the hell weren't you careful with their goddamn weapons when they attac—"

A hacking cough cut her off, and she stiffened, heart thumping in her chest painfully as his knees shook and gave out. She pushed him her shoulder to his to keep him upright against the tree, both hands steadying his body and fighting off the destructive toxins.

"Sasuke-kun," she called firmly, surging more warding chakra into him. "This is important, so you better be listening to me." She saw his head tip back, jaw clenching tighter against the pain. His eyes squeezed open with evident effort. "I need to use both hands to keep the poison from reaching your heart. You need to be the one to reach into my pouch and find the blue vial."

When his shaky hand fumbled at her waist, to then find her pouch, she crumpled his shirt and laid her forehead on his shoulder, the depletion getting to her. "Good, good," she said, nodding as he started sifting through the variant antidotes, breaths heavy with stressing endurance. She kissed his hot, feverish skin in encouragement, rubbing a hand to his chest. "Just a little more, Sasuke-kun. I know you can do it."

Barely seconds after the last words left her mouth, he pulled his hand back and pushed something cold to the back of hers, gasping for air. She didn't waste a moment, trusting him to have the right one as she yanked the cap off with her mouth and slammed the needle to his chest. Relief pounded in her rib cage as the effects came almost instantly, the toxins weakening in their battle against her chakra, before dissipating entirely as the antidote won out in an easy wave.

Moving her head to the space between his neck and collarbone, Sakura finally stopped rushing chakra into him and slipped her fingers through his damp hair, pulling him close. Listening to the sound of his labored breathing, she slipped her eyes shut and bit her lip, fisting his hair.

"M'kay," he mumbled, the words nearly slurred. His lone arm slipped around her waist, grip slack and debilitated. "M'ere. M'fine."

"Stupid," she said, pulling away to look at him. She was frowning. A delicate hand went to his cheek, stroking the line of his jaw. "You're only alive because' of _me_. _I_ recognized the poison,_ I_ had an antidote ready—several, even! But I shouldn't have had to use any of them! You should have known better than to fight them without looking out for poisoned—"

The feel of his mouth sliding on hers shut her up, breath hitching in her throat, before she closed her eyes and slipped an arm around his neck, returning the gentle kiss.

"Sakura," he muttered, as he broke the kiss and tugged her closer. His nose pressed to her temple, lips brushing her cheek. "Shut up."

Huffing, Sakura captured his mouth with hers firmly, fingers threading through his dark hair. She relished in his sound of surprise, and the way he almost jumped, feeling her mouth tug in pride. She always loved doing things that took him by surprise.

"I almost _lost_ you," she said, lifting her eyes to catch his gaze. He looked stunned—awestruck, even. She kissed him again at the sight. "Don't tell me to shut up when I almost lost you." When their lips parted again, she pressed her forehead to his and pulled him close. "You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me."

Sasuke was quiet, in return, and simply looked at her. There was something in the way that he did that had her heart beating just a little faster, something that told her he wasn't just thinking about the fact she had only just saved him.

Slowly, he agreed, "You're right. I wouldn't."

Smiling, she traced his bottom lip, and said, "Emotional sap."

A frown crossed his mouth, and then his brows furrowed in something like disapproval. He had clearly not liked the choice of her words.

He scowled. "I'm not a—"

She swallowed his words with a hard kiss, and pushed him back against the tree, one hand pulling and tugging at the back of his head, while the other disappeared under his poncho and ran over the span of his chest, leaving heat in its wake. She felt him stiffen, felt his mouth purse in surprise, and sought to make him lose all composure as she pressed her mouth harder against his own and slipped her hand from his chest down to his lower abdomen, tracing the lines of his abs. His own fingers bunched up the material of her shirt, breath catching a little in his throat.

"Sakura," he whispered, eyes slipping shut softly. "This isn't a good idea."

"What is?" She moved her lips to his cheeks, his jaw, his neck. "Kissing?"

Just as his mouth opened to talk, she dropped her hand a little more and squeezed the outline of his half hard erection. He repressed a moan, the sound soft and barely audible. She watched as he squinted one eye open, glaring at her sharply, and grinned as his reprimanding look shattered when she gripped the head of his length and squeezed with the kind of pressure he loved. A hiss escaped him as she kept kneading and molding him, and Sakura kissed his jaw with slow, burning want, feeling her stomach pool with heat as he bucked his hips forward.

"Seems to me that you don't really want me to stop," she whispered in his ear, nibbling at his lobe.

Sasuke made a sound that was something like a growl, fingers tightening in the material of her blood soaked shirt, but she didn't give him time to say anything as she crouched down and hid behind the length of his poncho, fingers unzipping his fly with skilled ninja speed. She grinned a little at the gasping sound he made once she pulled him out, her touch careful and teasing.

"Sakura…" he breathed. Whether that was in warning or in anticipation, she would never know.

Her mouth pressed at the tip, hand forming a tight fist to the base, and she paused just long enough to feel his hand find its way to her shoulder, before she opened her lips and wrapped them around his stiff length. Giving a firm stroke of her hand, she ran her tongue on the underside of his thick girth and around the sensitive head, enjoying the way he stiffened under her touch and grunted, fingers digging more possessively into her shoulder. Humming lightly, she started on an even, solid rhythm with her hand, and swirled her tongue around his tip once more, slackening her jaw before she finally bobbed her head down, swallowing what she could fit.

"Haaah…" she heard him puff, coarse fingers moving to tangle tightly within her messy pink locks. "_Fuck_, that's so good…" he whispered roughly.

Smiling, Sakura pulled her head back and released his hard cock from her mouth with a giggle. She kissed down the length of it, stroking her thumb along his tip, before giving him a long, hard stroke. The way he groaned and shuddered against her had her breathing just a little harder, desire pooling hotly down her center.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, giving his shaft another hard stroke. She ran her tongue along the tip softly, and felt him shudder again. Sticky wetness trickled at the tip, and she sucked thoughtfully at it. "Hmm…"

A soft grunt eluded him, and his hand left her hair to gently cradle the back of her neck. She almost wanted to smile again. He was asking for something, and it didn't take a genius to figure out exactly what.

Wrapping her lips around his hot stiffness once again, she felt his hand tighten around her nape and heard the groan fall from his lips, the sound echoing once more as she began moving her head over him in strong, steady motions. His hips jerked against her mouth, and she made a little noise of surprise, before reaching to stabilize him and win back her control. Her mouth started dipping lower, until the head of him hit the back of her throat, and she almost pulled back in surprise at the soft, stuttering cry that left him.

"H-Haa… ah!"

A hot blush spread over her cheeks as she listened to his sharp, frenzied pants, and the way he strained against her mouth, hips tensing and flexing under his steadfast control. Running her tongue around the crown and over the tip, she whispered his name against the sensitive skin to make vibrations. The way he stiffened and fisted her hair again, had her wanting to touch herself.

But instead, she took him in the wet heat of her mouth again, stroking along his length at a more aggressive pace. He bucked against her in response, threading his fingers through her hair with muffled groans. Never losing her rhythm, she listened to the sound of his gasping breaths and small grunts, paying special attention to the way his breathing quickened, moving her lips over him more fervently as he started shuddering and twitching in her mouth.

"S-Sakura!" he stuttered, pulling her closer. "I'm so cl—"

"Th'fuck…!?"

The sudden interruption had her stiffening rigidly, the shock of their situation causing her to release him from the hold of her mouth, once more. Yet before she could even fully reach to brush away his poncho, there was a resounding_thunk_ of blade hitting flesh. She'd pushed away enough material in time to see the body of a rogue nin hitting the ground, a kunai embedded in his jugular.

A gentle hand cradled her cheek, then, and she giggled a little, looking up to see her boyfriend staring down at her with his impossibly dark eyes. His face was sweaty, breaths uneven, cheeks flushed in deep arousal, and eyes holding such intensity of desire she almost couldn't breathe for a moment. Just for that, she couldn't help running her tongue along his tip and bobbing her head down over him again, eyes locked mischievously on his as he stared at her and groaned, stroking the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone.

"You're impossible," he mumbled, trembling as he moved to grab the back of her neck. His hand dove into her hair again, sifting through it encouragingly._Don't stop, _he wanted to say. She could see it in his eyes—in the way he looked at her. _Please._

Her head bobbed lower, until his cock hit the back of her throat, and he let himself moan at this, the sound so loud in their quiet surroundings. He fisted her hair and guided her head over him in a desperate rhythm, one that had him whispering her name like a mantra. "Sakura… Sakura… _Sakura_…"

She relaxed her jaw, and braced her hands on his hips as she started taking more and more of him, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure when he braced himself against her mouth and moaned, twitching inside her wet heat. She completely took him in, then, and he lost it at the feeling of his cock sliding along the depth of her throat, molding over his hardness in long swallows.

"Shit, Sakura," he gasped. His hips bucked uncontrollably, and he groaned, the sound throaty and vulnerable. He was completely at her mercy. "I'm gonna… hahh… _fuck_, I'm coming." The last part sounded stressed and desperate.

Heat burst in her abdomen when his hot wetness finally spilled inside her mouth in thick, hard spurts, his feverish moan going straight to her core as it echoed hotly in the dense forest. With fingers buried in her hair, he bucked and jerked and ground out the pleasure—her name a whispered litany on his lips as she greedily swallowed everything he had to offer with a soft hum.

And when she'd coaxed everything out of him a moment later, Sakura licked the tip one last time, before she finally allowed herself to pull back and slip away from her place beneath the poncho. As she straightened herself and wiped the remains of his wetness with her thumb, she took the liberty of taking in the state of her lover: heavily out of breath, face flushed, and features softened by the release she'd given him.

Biting her lip, she strode to his side and grabbed the sides of his neck with adamant control, waiting to see his look of surprise before she swooped down and kissed him hard, fingers playing with the damp hair at the base of his sweaty neck. He didn't take too long to respond, moving his mouth on hers with just as much vigor, while his hand ran passionately under her dirty shirt, along her hot skin. She pressed herself closer at this, a wanton sound escaping through their heated kiss, hips pressing tightly to his own to relieve some of the tension that had built up along it all.

He groaned, moving to shift his arm around her lower back so he could still her movements, obviously still too sensitive to handle more friction.

"Sakura," he whispered, pressing his nose to her temple. His puffing breaths fanned hotly against her cheek. "We need to go."

"What?" She pulled back and looked at him, baffled. "Going down on you always made you want to—"

"Believe me, there's nothing that I want to do more than press you against that tree right now and fuck you _hard_," he rasped, dropping his hand to her ass to press her close. "But we can't afford to lose more time on this mission. You know Kakashi is gonna cut our pay in half and take away my right to the jounin exam if we don't make it in time."

Whimpering a little at the pressure, Sakura couldn't help herself from grinding down on him one last time, moaning softly at the relief the friction brought. But with great willpower, she finally managed to push herself away from him, groaning in defeat.

"Fine," she said, pouting. She fixed her hair and her crooked medic pouch, then turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "But you owe me _big_, Sasuke-kun." She paused then. A devious smile spread to her lips. "And I expect you to make it up to me in a way that'll leave me just as mind-muddled as I left _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ You go, Sakura! _

…_I am shameless, I know._

**DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
